Well, I suppose that's life
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: Normally when a person closes their eyes to take a breather, they don't fall into a different dimension! But I guess that some things can't be explained. There is only one thing I can say however: "HELP ME!". Rated M for language and slight sexual content. Itachi/OC pairing, maybe Sasori/Oc at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue and chapter 1

**This is just because I am bored out of my mind. And yeah I'm sorry about all my stories being crap and all, but I have gotten zero inspiration in the past few months, so to make it up to all of you readers. Here is a story. One that might get all of you into the spirit of reviewing! ^^**

**? Pov**

Hi there, this isn't the oc's pov, its third person for those who don't know. Anyway, let's continue.

Normally when a person who loves anime, and the characters, that person magically gets transported into that anime which they love so much. And this is one of those stories. Our character is named... I don't know what her name is yet, but at least you know that she's female and she is 17 years old and in high-school. But also a complete anime fan.

Now normally when someone goes to another world they get transported by a portal or something. But our character goes to sleep one night then wakes up in the Narutoverse? Well that can be explained. And I will do so in a moment. Let's just describe her first.

Our character has black hair that reaches her waist (she hates it when her hair is cut that's why its so long); her left eye is black and her right eye is green; she is 5 ft 7 inches; has one very confusing personality disorder (meaning she can be in any mood and you won't know about it until later); she also has 15 piercings, three studs in both earlobes, one stud in her nose, two snake teeth in her bottom lip, one devils ear through her eyebrow, two tongue piercings, two nose rings one on either side, and finally she has a belly ring; next she isn't very fit or active; she is quite skinny and can possibly snap in two if someone hits her, but there's more to it and you will find that out later my dear readers.

Now we can get back on track I'm sure, you see Robyn Eldanor (yes I finally came up with a cool name) doesn't like having friends or having her family around her all the time, so she stays locked in her room all day with the curtains closed and computer on watching anime 24/7. And yes its summer break at the moment that's why she hasn't moved from her room all day long. But that was a very bad decision considering that she fell asleep right in front of her computer and ended up in the anime that she was busy watching. Now she embarks on an adventure to befriend a group of criminals, avoid a few certain villages and also a very disgusting snake Sannin.

Now let us begin on our journey through the narutoverse!

**Robyn's POV**

Sleep. Oh god I just want to sleep. But this episode is the one I always watch again and again just so I can see how he dies. Poor Itachi, and the damn duck-butt headed brother of his.

"Goddammit! Finnish already so I can go sleep!" I yelled at my computer in frustration. Out of sheer curiosity I sighed and relaxed, leaning back in my single couch while closing my eyes. I swear I began floating instantly, but didn't open my eyes until I felt myself falling, onto a hard fucking thing- I later found out it was a stone table.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled really loudly grabbing my ass and rolling around on the thing.

**Somewhere else in the base**

Sasori and Itachi were sitting in the living room playing a game of rummy when they heard a thump in the kitchen, followed by a shrill scream. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Sasori and Itachi dropped the cards and ran to the kitchen where they found a person on their table continuously rubbing their butt. Sasori not having patience immediately spoke up. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He ordered.

Robyn sat bolt upright on the table and lost her balance, falling head first onto the floor. "Owww~" She moaned keeping her face on the floor and her butt in the air (for those who don't know her attire, she is wearing a big T-shirt with butt-length leggings underneath). Both males raised their eyebrows and smirked at the girl. Robyn on the other hand could feel their amusement and grumbled something about 'insolent ninja who don't know manners' under her breath. Although both ninja could hear her and suddenly all amusement stopped and Itachi coughed.

"I believe we do have manners, but seeing as your behind is in plain sight its quite noticable and very amusing to see you fell." Itachi said smartly. Robyn grumbled again sitting upright again and turned her head to look at the Uchiha.

"And her I thought all Uchiha's we're respectable." She said, lip threatening to twist up. "However, since neither of you know who I am, and I honestly do not wish to be murdered because I intruded, but my name is Robyn Eldanor and I am 17 years old." She smirked at their shocked looks. "Now go on, I'll explain everything when the rest are back from their missions." She said standing up and dusting herself off. Then she situated herself in one of the chairs by the table and reached inside her shirt, pulling out her I-Pod a moment later and plugged in her earphones, stucking the buds into her ears, Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin playing after a while. She completely forgot about Itachi and Sasori, who were currently confused as to why she was ignoring them and also by the device she had pulled out of her clothing. A moment later music started playing and ther two looked around trying to find the source when they heard the girl named Robyn singing. And they were shocked as to how magical her voice sounded.

"Border line,

Dead inside.

I don't mind,

Falling to pieces.

Count me in, violent

Let's begin, feeding the sickness.

How do I simplify,

Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white,

So I can leave this world tonight.

Full of fear,

Ever clear.

I'll be here,

Fighting forever.

Curious,

Venomous,

You'll find me

Climbing to heaven.

Never mind,

Turn back time.

You'll be fine - I will get left behind.

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white,

So I can leave this world tonight.

Holding on too tight.

Breathe the breath of life,

So I can leave this world behind.

It only hurts just once.

They're only broken bones.

Hide the hate inside.

Oh.

[Very quiet voice:]

So I can leave this world behind

Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white,

So I can leave this world tonight.

Holding on too tight.

Breathe the breath of life,

So I can leave this world behind"

When she stopped singing they saw a tear running down her cheeck, and she smiled. "Bye mom, I'll never forget you." She whispered to no one. Then she leaned back in the chair letting her hair fall away from her face that was covered as the next song played. Itachi motioned for Sasori to follow him and they left the kitchen.

"You do realize that we have to notify leader about her." Sasori stated as they re-entered the living room. Itachi nodded and sighed. "What's up with you?" He asked a moment later when they sat down on seperate couches resuming their game.

"I have a feeling that girl, Robyn, is a lonely person and wishes to stay unnoticed by people." Sasori raised an eyebrow at Itachi's words, but before he could speak Itachi continued. "However, she is very polite to people she doesn't know. Therefore I think we should respect her, and also leave her alone for the time being." He finished looking the red haired puppeteer in the eyes. Sasori nodded his head and then they heard more singing coming from the kitchen.

**"Perfect by nature.**

**Icons of self-indulgence.**

**Just what we all need,**

**More lies about a world that...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled.**

**Look, here she comes now.**

**Bow down and stare in wonder.**

**Oh, how we love you.**

**No flaws when you're pretending.**

**But now I know she...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Without the mask, where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**

**I know the truth now,**

**I know who you are,**

**And I don't love you anymore.**

**It never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**never was and never will be.**

**You're not real and you can't save me.**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool"**

Itachi didn't know what to say further and looked to Sasori again. He didn't know either, but nodded towards their cards and so they continued with their game. Leaving Robyn alone in the kitchen as she continued singing her songs one by one.

**That's so sad T_T. Robyn is a depressed girl, but she is also happy sometimes. That's just like me in real life. But enough about me. **

**Until next time readers.**

**Please review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: who the hell is she?

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Kisame and Deidara are busy in the training grounds doing the obvious. Now let's continue!**

**Robyn's pov.**

I shot up after falling asleep on the chair I was situated on. "Man, my butt's numb." I mumbled rubbing said piece of flesh. Then I looked around and figured it was time to explore the base I've been wanting to be in for years, inner fan girl squealing all the while. So I lifted my fat-ass off the chair and silently sneaked past Itachi and Sasori who were too engrossed in their game to notice me- yeah I also turned my music down before I left the kitchen- and walked down the hallways, entering each Akatsuki member's room and looking around. Now I'm not one of those people who just walks into a room then goes back out, no I destroy the room I'm in. And the room I was in at the moment was Itachi and Kisame's.

I grinned menacingly and skipped over to the sharks side of the room. He had a tank with fish in it, and guess what I did. I stuck my hand into the tank and grabbed all the fish, throwing them on Kisame's bed and snickering as they flopped around on the fabric. My next target was Itachi's bookshelf. Yes I did exactly what you think I did. I took out a screwdriver from my bra and started un-screwing everything. And then watched as the shelf collapsed. But I wasn't done yet. I saw a plate of dango on Itachi's bed, a grin spread over my face. The dango was gone as soon as I saw it. Yep I ate it.

After minor destruction upon Itachi and Kisame's room, I stealthily skipped onto the next room. Hidan and Kakuzu's. I walked in and spotted a stack of money on 'someone's' bed. "Oh Kakuzu, what an idiot." I said with joy as I grabbed a note and stuffed it into my bra, immediately exiting the room as kunai shot out of nowhere. My next destination was none other than Pein's office. (Oh god no)

I grinned and started knocking on the door in a repeated order while saying this: "Penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny, penny." Not a second later was the door thrown open and there stood the almighty leader. But what was I doing? Knocking on his head while still saying penny repeatedly. I however didn't notice this until my rational mind kicked in and I stopped what I was doing immediately. I stood there, hand frozen in mid-air and leader with a twitching eye. "Uhm hi... BYE!" I yelled bolting down the hall towards the training grounds. Said room's door flying open a mere two seconds later and I bolted straight to the other side of the room and dived straight into the pond and held my breath. Praying to Jashin that no one noticed.

**Elsewhere in the base.**

Itachi noticed that there was no music being played and that there was no singing. So being curious he put his cards down and went to check the kitchen. He stood in the doorway with wide eyes. The chair was empty. The Uchiha turned around and looked towards Sasori who raised a quizzical eyebrow. "She isn't in the kitchen anymore." Itachi stated.

Sasori face palmed and stood up. "Let's go find her before someone else does and probably kills her." Itachi's heart dropped immediately (duh she is a girl with black hair, but he hasn't seen her eyes yet!) and he started walking through the hallways at an alarmingly fast pace, Sasori following behind. They soon found leader standing by his office door un-moving. "What's wrong Leader-sama?" Sasori asked.

Pein walked up to Sasori and started knocking on his head while saying 'penny' angrily. He then stopped and stomped down the hall going to the training grounds in search for that fucking girl.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said and he followed leader. Sasori rubbed his head and slouched behind the two, knowing very well that he had better not utter a single word until they found Robyn. Knowing that Leader was in a bad mood, they followed without a word. Soon after all the commotion, they entered the training ground and spotted Kisame and Deidara sparring.

"KISAME! DEIDARA!" Pein barked and the two stopped mid-attack and turned to face their leader.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Kisame said a little nervous. Deidara was too, but he isn't that important right now.

"Did either of you see a girl with black hair running in here?!" Pein yelled in frustration.

"Nooooooo-why?" Kisame asked a little curious. Pein started grumbling very nasty words under his breath while a deadly aura surrounded him.

In the pond Robyn could feel that aura and accidently let a bubble of air escape her mouth. She moved frantically to grab it but failed as it broke the smooth surface on the water. She stared wide eyed at the waters surface then in one swift act of desperation swam to the bottom of the pond, in between the weeds, meanwhile keeping the rest of the air inside her lungs inside her body. But as fate would have it, and curse the ninjas with super hearing, they heard it.

Pein angrily stomped to the ponds edge and glared at the water. "KISAME!" He barked and said shark was there within seconds. "She's in there. Get her out." Pein ordered. Kisame happily obliged and dove into the pond, swimming towards Robyn at an alarming rate. She saw him however and swam as fast as she could to the other end of the lake, jumping out the minute she touched the soft ground. Letting out the breath she held, Robyn then stared at the five Akatsuki members and rubbed the back of her wet head.

"Hi, hello, how are you guys?" She said in an attempt to calm them down, which it didn't. Pein only glared at her, but with them not knowing Robyn she glared back without any hesitance and stomped around the pond to poke Pein in the chest. "Excuse me. But who the hell do you think you are? Glaring at an unknown girl who is only seventeen years old and knows everything about you. And I can assure you Leader-sama, that I can and will use everything that I know about you and your organization against you. So you just try and glare at me any longer." Robyn threatened with a deadlier aura surrounding her, placing her hands on her hips.

Pein was actually shocked into silence, along with the rest of them, that he didn't respond but he did stop glaring. (I said something about a mood disorder in the first chapter).

Robyn made an approving sound and reached inside her bra, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighter a moment later. Lighting one, she took a long drag and started a slow walk out of the training ground. However, she did stop and turn to all five of them. "Aren't you guys going to hold a meeting?" She asked, eyebrow quirking up.

They couldn't move, but were entranced by how odd her eyes were. Itachi being the first to snap out of it nodded and turned towards the leader. "I believe that Robyn is correct, Leader-sama, and we should hold a meeting when the others return from their miss-" Itachi was cut off mid-sentence when they heard an all too familiar voice booming through-out the base.

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY MONEY?!"

Robyn gulped and hung her head low while scampering over to Itachi's side. "Itachi-san." She said a little too innocently, taking a drag from her cigarette. Said person looked at her with scolding eyes. "Could you give this to Kakuzu and hide me?" She asked holding out the note she took and looked at Itachi with the most adorable eyes.

"No way, yeah. You have to face him yourself." Deidara cut in standing in front of Robyn with crossed arms. Itachi glared at Deidara and took the note from Robyn.

"Of course." He said, pushing Robyn behind him just as Kakuzu burst into the training ground. "Kakuzu-san, calm down." Itachi said holding the note out to him. Upon seeing the green paper, Kakuzu shot one of his tentacles out to grab it, and also try to grab Robyn from behind Itachi, but failed at the second.

"Oi! Don't touch me with those!" Robyn yelled at Kakuzu. "I don't wanna get tentacle raped by you." She grumbled holding onto Itachi's arm and hiding her face (more like eyes).

"You are an intruder, girl. Therefore I must dispose of you." The miser said with 'authority' lashing out his tentacles. Robyn stepped out from behind itachi and sent Kakuzu a bone chilling glare.

"That's enough." Robyn said in a dark voice. Kakuzu's tentacles froze just centimeters from touching her skin. "Retract your tentacles this instant." She demanded, and the miser did as ordered. When that was done Robyn's mood changed again, this time however, she was shy and hid behind Itachi again while holding onto his cloak.

The six Akatsuki members were confused as to how she went from 'dominant woman' to 'shy Hinata' in a mere second. That changed when she forgot about her cigarette that was currently burning her finger. She dropped it and screeched like a banshee.

"MOTHERFUCKING CIGARETTE!" Robyn then proceeded to stick her burnt finger in her mouth, while holding onto Itachi's arm and hiding behind him seeing as she just screeched in his ear. "Sowy." She mumbled, finger still in her mouth.

Itachi could've sworn that he had gone deaf in the one ear, but otherwise turned to look at the now shy girl behind him, holding onto his arm with one hand while the other occupied the finger that was in her mouth. "Its alright, Robyn-san." He said calmly placing his hand over hers that was holding onto him. And just as his fingers brushed over her skin, Hidan barged into the training ground.

"Oh. Crap." Robyn whispered and ducked behind Itachi, grabbing Kisame who was next to him and pulling him closer so that she had more cover.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Who the hell was in our room?! My fucking spikes are missing!" Hidan shouted, his face an unhealthy shade of red. He then noticed that Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Leader were also there. "What the fuck is going on he-"

"Hidan. Shut up." Robyn said from behind Kisame, peeking under his arm. Hidan, needless to say, was pissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me to shut up?!" He howled swinging his scythe over his head and launching it towards Robyn.

"My name is Robyn Eldanor. I have a severe mood disorder." She said shoving both Kisame and Itachi out of the way, noting that the scythe was drawing closer. And she wasn't in the 'mood' for his bullshit. So Robyn took a deep breath and relaxed. Waiting. When the scythe was inches from her face she started her 'destruction plan', taking out Hidan's spikes from her bra and holding then in front of her to block the scythe. "I have fifteen piercings. My left eye is black and my right eye is green. I am seventeen years old. I am not active. I am not strong. I am not a ninja. But if you fucking anger me then you are in deep shit. So I suggest that you keep your fucking anger in check before I punch you from here to hell!" Robyn yelled throwing Hidan's spikes to the ground and grabbing the hilt of his scythe, keeping a firm hold on it.

"BITCH! Don't fucking threaten an Akatsuki member unless you have a death wish!" Hidan shouted pulling on the cord that attached his scythe to him. Robyn went stiff. She did have a death wish. (I warn you readers, this gets scary.)

Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu looked towards Robyn who had her head down so no one could see her face. Sasori, being a little worried about the girl, went to touch her shoulder. She was as stiff as a board.

"Robyn-san." Sasori called out to her, but there was no response.

**Robyn's POV.**

'Death wish. I have a death wish.' I thought in shock staring at the ground with wide eyes. My hand firmly clasped around Hidan's scythe.

"Robyn-san" I heard someone calling my name, but it sounded as if it was from far away.

'Death wish, death wish, death wish.' That was the last straw, the final thing it took for me to go insane. My head lifted and I stared at Hidan across the field. "Death wish eh. Yes I have one of those." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The albino was shocked to hear my words, so were the others. I let go of Hidan's scythe and pulled out my I-Pod again. Putting the buds in my ears and playing the only song I had in mind. Sound of Madness by Shinedown. I turned the volume up so that it was enough to make anyone deaf. And then I started singing, and also walking out of the training ground towards the meeting room.

**"Yeah, I get it,**

**You're an outcast.**

**Always under attack.**

**Always coming in last,**

**Bringing up the past.**

**No one owes you anything.**

**I think you need a shotgun blast,**

**A kick in the ass,**

**So paranoid. . .**

**Watch your back!"**

I didn't know, nor did I care, if the Akatsuki followed me. Because I was lost. A wretched soul.

**"Oh my, here we go...**

**Another loose cannon gone bi-polar**

**Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.**

**Quicksand's got no sense of humor.**

**I'm still laughing like hell.**

**You think that by crying to me**

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,**

**You've been infected by a social disease.**

**Well, then take your medicine.**

**I created the Sound of Madness.**

**Wrote the book on pain.**

**Somehow I'm still here,**

**To explain,**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**

**You can sleep with a gun.**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,**

**If there's an afterlife,**

**Then it'll set you free.**

**But I'm not gonna part the seas**

**You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.**

**You think that crying to me,**

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,**

**You've been infected by a social disease.**

**Well, then take your medicine.**

**I created the Sound of Madness.**

**Wrote the book on pain.**

**Somehow I'm still here,**

**To explain,**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**

**You can sleep with a gun.**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**I created the Sound of Madness.**

**Wrote the book on pain.**

**Somehow I'm still here,**

**To explain,**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**

**You can sleep with a gun.**

**When you gonna wake up...**

**When you gonna wake up and fight...**

**I created the Sound of Madness.**

**Wrote the book on pain.**

**Somehow I'm still here,**

**To explain,**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night.**

**You can sleep with a gun.**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"**

**? POV.**

The Akatsuki stared at Robyn as she pulled out a device, put two buds in her ears and started singing loudly. The song was a mystery to them, but they followed her none the less as she exited the training ground.

Everyone turned their eyes to Leader who was at the front, and Itachi and Sasori who were on either side of him.

"Leader-sama." Itachi said with little to no emotion visible on his face or in his voice. "I think that Robyn-san is in a state of denial or shock." He said.

"Therefore we should hold a meeting to discuss what we should do about the situation." Sasori finished.

Pein nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes of the girl in front of them.

Hidan decided otherwise. "Why should we fucking decide what to do? Its fucking obvious that we should just kill the bitch." He said readying his scythe again. Itachi turned his head to give Hidan the full Uchiha glare and the albino went as white as a ghost, putting his scythe on his back again.

"You will not kill her, Hidan. Is that understood?" Pein said from the from the front.

"Yes." Hidan said automatically.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sure its a lot to read, but not that much. Lol. Anyway, please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: what?

**I am so honored! Thank you to Sukki18 for your support and reviews! *big bear hug* thank you once again! I can't begin to explain how much I appreciate your support!**

**On a different note: the akatsuki will be having a meeting, they just have to uhm, get past a few things first. And boy is that gonna get interesting. *snickers from the sidelines*. Anyway, read, enjoy and review!**

**Robyn's POV.**

"One, two, three four- oh look here's a book on the floor." I mumbled kicking said book with my bare foot as I continued down the hall. Music still blasting in my ears, but this time however Coming Undone by Korn was playing. And I started singing while unconsciously entering Pein's office.

**"Keep holding on**

**When my brain's ticking like a bomb**

**Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me**

**Sweet bitter words**

**Unlike nothing I have heard**

**Sing along mocking bird**

**You don't affect me**

**That's right**

**Deliverance of my heart**

**Please strike**

**Be deliberate**

**Wait**

**I'm coming undone**

**Irate**

**I'm coming undone**

**Too late**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate**

**Wait**

**I'm starting to suffocate**

**And soon I anticipate**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate**

**Choke choke again**

**I thought my demons were my friends**

**Getting me in the end**

**They're out to get me**

**Since I was young**

**I've tasted sorrow on my tongue**

**And this sweet sugar gun**

**Does not protect me**

**That's right**

**Trigger between my eyes**

**Please strike**

**Make it quick now**

**Wait**

**I'm coming undone**

**Irate**

**I'm coming undone**

**Too late**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate**

**Wait**

**I'm starting to suffocate**

**And soon I anticipate**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate**

**I'm trying to hold it together**

**Head is lighter than a feather**

**Looks like I'm not getting better**

**Not getting better**

**Wait**

**I'm coming undone**

**Irate**

**I'm coming undone**

**Too late**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate**

**Wait**

**I'm starting to suffocate**

**And soon I anticipate**

**I'm coming undone**

**One looks so strong**

**So delicate"**

When I looked again the office around me was a total mess. Desk flipped over, chair harshly thrown against the wall, papers shredded and flying **everywhere **and also a shit load of books lying on the floor. But needless to say I was proud of my work. The office was destroyed, which I had always wanted to do, and I was satisfied.

**'You have a death wish? That's so original coming from you.'** A voice said sarcastically inside my head as I turned down the hall after wrecking Pein's office. My mood had changed in the time I was in there, and when I decided to change my music. Merry Christmas Kiss My Ass by All Time Low was the last song I listened to after wrecking the office and putting my iPod away. Pein was not pleased by my actions and started shouting at me as I left his office. I however was not listening as I kept walking down the hall.

**'Either shut it or get the hell out of my head.' **I told the voice, and it instantly shut up. Damn inners that always want a say in things. I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and push my hair behind my ears.

"Leader-sama, calm down. And who is this woman?" A voice suddenly asked beside my head. I knew who it was, but instead turned my head to see Zetsu's face inches from mine. My eyes went wide and I stood there in shock until he spoke again. "You have very funny eyes." He complimented looking at my oddly colored eyes. And what did I do?

I screamed. Honest to Jashin I fucking screamed. Not your usual terrified of spiders ot cockroaches scream. I mean a fucking BLOODY MARY SCREAM.

Needless to say I screamed and left a trail of dust where I was standing just moments before as I ran straight down the hall, past the living room, over Konan and Tobi, out of the base and into the forest. Roots, leaves, branches, rocks, fucking everything flew that came in the way. I only stopped running when the base was no longer in sight and took a minute to catch my breath. Then I sat my gludious maximus behind a tree and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees. "Damn that was so embarrassing." I muttered, the recent events playing out in my head. And dammit I was feeling sleepy. "Oh yes I forgot. I didn't get to sleep in the past six days." I mumbled closing my eyes and finally letting sleep take me.

Yes I was in the naruto verse, yes the Akatsuki base was behind me, yes a few hidden villages were ahead of me. And I was sleeping in the fucking forest between the two. What on earth could go wrong? A lot for those who don't know my situation.

**Back at the base.**

Zetsu stared at the dust spot which only moments ago held a girl. He looked to the other members. "Was it something I said?" The white side asked. "**No shit sherlock. She just screamed and ran away for fun.**" The black side said sarcastically. "**But damn, that girl can scream a persons ears off.**" The black side grumbled holding onto his ear, which he was sure was bleeding now. The Akatsuki members all looked at each other before face palming.

Sasori, who had a brain, decided it was time to break the silence. "I think it would be best if we held a meeting now Leader-sama, since the rest are already here." Not a moment later did Konan come stomping down the hallway, followed by a very frightened Tobi.

"Let me guess." Pein said stopping Konan in her tracks, making Tobi bump into her. "You were just run over by a yellow and black blur?" He asked and Konan nodded. "I see. Meeting now." Pein announced entering the meeting room a moment later with the rest of the Akatsuki. They all took their designated seats and the meeting began.

"Would you mind telling me who or what that was?" Konan asked after briefing Pein of her mission. Pein looked to Itachi and Sasori for help immediately, and the two nodded.

Sasori stood up and decided to say what he knew about the girl. "That yellow and black blur is a female named Robyn Eldanor." Well shit, that was all he knew (*snickers* stupid puppet. XP). He turned to Itachi who was already standing.

"Robyn-san is seventeen years of age, we still don't know how she got here. She has fifteen piercings-" Pein's eyebrow shot up to his hairline at the mention of piercings."-a very bad mood disorder-" Realization dawned upon everyone's faces. "-Her left eye is black while her right eye is green. She also has waist-length black hair. She isn't a ninja, and doesn't hold chakra." Itachi finished sitting in his chair once again.

"Not to mention she has a habit of causing chaos." Kisame added his five cents before snickering. Itachi hit his partner upside the head and the shark pouted like a child and slumped down in his seat. Konan looked to Pein and saw a vein about to pop on his head.

"Don't say anything." Pein muttered pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a calming breath. "Now that we have that situation settled. Why don't we go find Robyn before 'something' happens?" He said making air quotations with his finger. Zetsu then remembered something.

"I think we should go now before the leaf ninja do." He said and everyone looked at him and Tobi. "What? We were attacked by them earlier but managed to shake them off before we reached the base." Zetsu said shrugging his shoulders. Everyone face palmed while Tobi jumped up and down in his seat.

"Tobi will tell the story!" Tobi said enthusiastically. Everyone groaned and immediately left the meeting room. Tobi had anime tears streaming out of the hole in his mask. "That's so mean~!" He wailed following after everyone else. No one could care less about the masked idiot as they started searching around the base, opening and closing door after door as they went. However, the last room that needed to be checked was Itachi and Kisame's (*maniacal laugh* this is gonna be hilarious!).

Itachi dreaded what was behind the door, he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. And sure enough when he opened the door, the was horror. Kisame's fish were scattered on his bed, dead, well all except for his Angel fish which he hurriedly put back into the tank before returning to his bed and wailing at the loss of his fishy friends. Now on Itachi's side of the room. The bookshelf which held all his organized books, was on the floor, books scattered along the place and on his bed where his plate of dango **had** been.

Itachi just turned his back on the scene then started a slow exit of the room. And upon exiting he immediately turned and stomped down the hall angrily looking for the blasted girl that ate his dango and broke his bookshelf. Full Uchiha glare in his wake, and Sharingan spinning wildly. He found in her seconds, outside the base resting against the tree.

The rest of the Akatsuki entered the room that Itachi had just vacated and laughed at the sight. However they didn't dare follow Itachi, for they knew or didn't know what was coming next.

Itachi swiftly landed next to Robyn, but she didn't move, for she was fast asleep. Head still resting on her knees and silent breathing could be heard. Itachi kicked her lightly in the side to wake her up because he was angry, but Robyn didn't budge. You see, if Robyn sleeps she fucking sleeps, meaning nothing can wake her up until she had her requested amount of sleep.

"Robyn-san?" Itachi questioned sitting on his hind legs beside the sleeping girl, his anger disappearing. She didn't move. Itachi sighed and looped one arm under her knees, the other resting behind her back and he picked up, noting how her head instantly rolled to his chest and her hands curled around his shirt. Looking over her sleeping form he noticed the twelve piercings present on her face, and how they complimented her feature. He did notice that she had acne, not severe though considering that she was almost at the end of her teenage years, but he did manage a barely noticeable smile when he looked at the rest of her attire.

An overly large shirt, which in this case could have been mistaken for a dress, a small charm on the chain around her neck in the shape of a cat, no make-up, butt-length leggings and no shoes. Itachi chuckled slightly at how she managed to create a path in the forest without bruising herself. But at that moment Itachi felt a familiar presence in front of him and looked up to see none other than Sasuke standing there looking at his brother in slight shock.

"Sasuke." Itachi said bowing a little. Sasuke scowled and pointed a finger at Robyn.

"Why did you capture a girl?" Sasuke asked sternly. Robyn squirmed a little in Itachi's arms and turned her face to look at Sasuke.

"Shut up Uchiha, I'm sleeping." She mumbled, eyes closing a second later. "Now scamper off to the rest of your team before I severely damage your internal organs." Robyn said once again falling into a deep sleep. Sasuke was in shock that the sleeping girl had just talked to him like that.

Sasuke took a step forward, not about to let the unknown girl get away with that, but Itachi shook his head at his brother.

"Otuoto, this isn't a girl you should mess with." Itachi said turning his back on his brother and started walking in the direction of the base. Sasuke, being a dumb ass, followed.

After a few minutes of silence, which Robyn noticed even though she was fast asleep, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and motioned for Itachi to put her down, which he denied. Robyn pouted and decided on a different move. Yes, she flipped right out of him arms, landing on her bottom. "Owww~." She whined rubbing her now bruised bottom. However, before she could do anything else, Sasuke had grabbed her and made a run for it. Itachi didn't move a muscle because he knew a little about the girl.

Robyn crossed her arms and gave Sasuke a glare. "Put me down." She ordered when Sasuke looked at her eyes.

"No." The youngest Uchiha said.

Robyn wouldn't have it. She took a deep breath and screeched, making Sasuke stop running and cover his ears, at the same time dropping Robyn as well. They were high up in the trees. And Robyn was falling towards the ground. "Now this is very unfortunate." She grumbled holding out her arm, which immediately grabbed onto a branch. So there she was, hanging from a tree branch, in the middle of fucking nowhere, with team 7 that could be anywhere, a snake coming down the branch and-SNAKE! "Oh no. No. No. No." Robyn started panicking, but just as she was about to scream two arms wrapped around her torso and she was lifted away from the snake which was ready to strike.

Robyn looked over her shoulder at her savior, freezing as her black eye met his brown ones.

"S-Sasori?" She asked shocked. Then she regained her bearings and started fuming. "What the fuck Sasori?! Put me down! Put me down now!" She yelled struggling in the puppeteers grasp. But that damned puppet has a strong grip, and he wasn't letting her go anytime soon, well that is not until he and Itachi got her safely back to the base.

"No. Didn't you notice that that snake is one of Orochimaru's?" Sasori asked attaching Robyn with his puppet strings and her movement stopped but the curses flowing freely out of her mouth didn't.

"Motherfucking puppet! You used your goddamn chakra strings on me! I fucking hate you! You stupid ass doll! I will fucking-wait did you say Orochimaru?! What the hell?! Let me go! I have to get the fuck away from here!" Robyn yelled and cursed, but Sasori only twitched his fingers and they both started the trip back to the base. The snake keeping an eye on them, well mostly on Robyn.

**Somewhere unknown.**

"Kukuku. I see the Akatsuki has captured a civilian." Orochimaru said with glee. "And a pretty odd civilian to boot. Kabuto!" He barked.

The door creaked open and Kabuto stepped inside. "Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru's face held a very, very creepy grin. "I want you to get information on that girl, any and all information. I want to know what village she's from, who she is, everything." He said in a way that made Kabuto get the chills.

"Right away Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed and exited the room.

"Now all I have to do is wait." Orochimaru said leaning back in his chair, keeping an eye on the ball that held the image of the girl he now had interests in. (Stupid snake. She isn't from his damn world.)

**Back at the base.**

Well Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, since Robyn had screeched in his ears. But the rest of the Akatsuki were concerned as Sasori walked into the base, a cursing Robyn right behind him.

"I fucking said let me go you asshole! The snake is out there and is probably on his way to fucking get me or something! I need to get the hell away from here so he won't fucking find me!" Robyn yelled in frustration, struggling against the hold Sasori had on her.

At the mention of snake the Akatsuki all stood and headed to the meeting room, not needing anything to confirm that she was in fact talking about the ex-Akatsuki member Orochimaru. Some members scowled at the mention of him and others were fuming that he now knew about Robyn. When everyone was seated and Robyn stood at the other end of the table did Pein call for everyone to shut up, the only person who didn't shut up was Robyn.

"How dare you fucking tell me to shut up?! There is a fucking snake out there and you guys are holding a fucking meeting! Don't give me that look! I will bloody well get the hell out of here and as far away so that the snake doesn't get me!" Robyn fumed, Sasori's finger twitched and her hand slapped over her mouth. But the cursing didn't stop, it was only muffled.

"Thank you Sasori." Pein said with a dip of his head. "Now I see we have a problem. Robyn-san is being targeted by Orochimaru, but how long has she been here?" He asked turning to Itachi.

"Around five to six hours." Itachi said.

Pein nodded at the information. "And in only that time she has caused so much trouble." He mumbled. The Akatsuki snickered, but Robyn was actually starting to calm down and her ranting stopped. Meaning Sasori allowed her hand to be taken away from her mouth.

"I take pride in causing chaos." Robyn said with a maniacal grin spread across her features.

Pein rubbed his temples and sighed. "I see. Now about the situation-" He was cut off when Robyn laughed randomly. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Only the fact that you are all idiots for keeping me here." Robyn said after a while. "I mean come on, this base will be burnt down within a week, if it lasts longer I might give you guys credit. No person is smart enough to keep me in one place." She said with a grin.

"WHAT?!" The Akatsuki said at the same time.

**A/N: I guess that's it for this chapter. Hilarious isn't it? Well I would like to thank Sukki18 for your reviews and support. This chapter is for you. Have a happy new year!**

**Leave a review on your way out my little minions!**

**Sasori: She got into the sugar again.**

**No I didn't! That's a lie and you know it!**

**Kisame: Sure. How many fingers am I holding up?**

**How the hell should I know?!**

**Itachi: She did indeed get into the sugar.**

**Lies!**

**Pein: Catch her before she destroys the base!**

***maniacal laugh* No bonds will ever hold me!**

**Konan: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the state of depression, denial and rejection?

A/N: Be warned that this chapter will have little to no humor in it. Why you ask? Because I'm really depressed. The laughter was fun while it lasted for a while, but now its time to get really serious.

A special thanks to Sukki18 for your reviews, and support. It truly means a lot to me.

Now read, don't enjoy, and review!

**Robyn's POV.**

I stared at the Akatsuki gathered around the table. A smug grin spread across my face. My arms folded over my chest. My back straight as a tree and eyes gleaming with mischievousness. Sasori had absentmindedly released me from his chakra string when everyone went into shock.

"I'm not repeating myself." I said with a raised eyebrow, then turned my back on the group of criminals. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." And with that I exited the room, heading towards the front door of the base, and into the forest again.

(A/N: why go into the forest again when team 7 is in there? Oh yeah I forgot. She's nuts.)

**With team 7.**

Sasuke returned to the campsite with his hands over his ringing ears. That girl screeched like a banshee. And he could've sworn that he was going deaf.

"Sasuke. Where did you wander off to?" Kakashi asked placing his book in his jounin vest and curiously looking at the boy who was holding his ears.

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath. **I went to find my brother and met this girl that screeched my ears off. **He sat at the base of one of the trees and thought back to when the girl looked at him. **She has such odd eyes. I wonder who she is, and I didn't even sense her chakra.**

"Oi teme! Kakashi-sensei asked you a question!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear and the Uchiha jumped a mile in the air, swiftly grabbing onto a tree branch and sitting on it just to avoid the yellow idiot.

"Could you keep your voice down, Naruto? I nearly had my ears screeched off back in the forest a few minutes ago." Sasuke said rubbing his ears. "And to answer your question, sensei. I was following a familiar chakra."

"Oh really? Who's? And why were your ears screeched off?" Kakashi asked.

Now you know that shinobi can sense approaching chakra right? But as we've established, Robyn doesn't have any. So its easy for her to sneak up on poor Sasuke. And she did just that.

"You followed Itachi and then you found me, took me away so I screeched in your ears to escape." Robyn said right beside Sasuke's head.

"GAAAAH! Where'd you come from?!" Sasuke screamed, falling out of the tree. Robyn cackled like the lunatic she is and stared down at the four shinobi.

"I followed you." She said putting a hand on her hip. "Let me introduce myself. I am Robyn Eldanor." Robyn said with a bow towards the shinobi.

"How did you sneak up on Sasuke like that? He should have sensed your chakra." Kakashi said analyzing the girl in the tree. Robyn giggled.

"Oh, Kashi. Its obvious. I don't have chakra." Robyn said placing a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter.

Naruto looked to Kakashi. "How does she know your name sensei? Kashi." He snickered. Sakura slapped him in the back of the head but jumped back when Robyn suddenly popped up in front of Naruto.

"Wait you don't have chakra? How's that possible?" Kakashi looked at Robyn's behind that was covered with her shirt.

"I'm not from this world. And if you keep your eye on my ass any longer you'll lose it." Robyn said turning her head to give him a sweet smile.

"But if you're not from this world, how do you expect to beat a Jounin shinobi?" Sakura asked in confusion. Robyn's smile turned creepy.

"I'll show you." Then she turned her whole body and looked at Kakashi. "A pervert can only fall prey to a woman's weapon." Kakashi's visible eye widened. Robyn gave him a sickly sweet smile, turned her back on him and bent down to touch her toes.

"BWAAAHH!" Kakashi held his bleeding nose, along with Sasuke and Naruto.

Robyn's ass was facing them. And boy were those three perverts.

The first one to fall was Naruto. Second was Sasuke. And last was Kakashi.

"Three birds with one stone." Robyn cheered jumping in the air.

"Is that a snake? And why is it purple?" Sakura asked pointing to the reptile at Robyn's feet. The teenager froze in her cheering to look down at the snake. Robyn sucked in as much breath as she could and screamed.

"SNAKE! OROCHIMARU IS HERE! AKATSUKI SAVE ME!" While she was screaming said sannin had appeared and grabbed her.

"Hush up girl." Orochimaru hissed in her ear, holding his hand over her mouth and his other arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "You are mine now." He said in a creepy voice. Robyn had complete fear in her eyes as she watched the Akatsuki appear only moments later.

"Let her go Orochimaru. You don't know what you're holding there." Pein said holding a kunai at the ready.

"On the contrary. I'm keeping her. She will be worthy as an experiment." Orochimaru said licking the side of Robyn's face.

Robyn froze in shock and disgust. The Akatsuki and Team 7 only stood there watching as wind picked up around Orochimaru and Robyn.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea." Kakuzu said looking up from his stack of money. "Robyn!" Said girl's eyes shot to him. "I'll give you money if you can get away from him."

"And then later get killed by you? Sure." Robyn said from beside him snatching the money out of his hands. Everyone gawked at her. "Can I help you guys?" She asked placing a hand on her hip, the other holding the stack of money from Kakuzu.

"You-but he-how?" Kisame sputtered.

"That's a secret. And NO I'm not telling you what it is." Robyn said facing away from the group of ninjas, reaching inside her bra for her iPod but froze in shock. She turned around to look at Orochimaru who held her precious musical object. And then she realized something: Orochimaru had touched her boobs to get her iPod. First her face cringed in disgust but then she fell to her knees sobbing. "He touched my boobs!" She wailed in misery.

The Akatsuki turned to look at Orochimaru in either disgust or anger.

"That's it! The snake is going bang, yeah!" Deidara yelled in anger, he was about to grab some of his clay until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Stop." Robyn said passing Deidara and the other Akatsuki members, throwing Kakuzu's money to him.

None of the Akatsuki moved, well none of them knew the state she was in so why go into danger?

"Robyn, get back here!" Kakashi yelled at the girl. She only stopped to look at him with dead eyes.

"No. If that snake wants to use me as an experiment then he may. I have no life anyway." Robyn said turning her head again to look at Orochimaru who smirked in victory. "I have been denied my mother. I have been rejected by god and the devil. I have been in depression for years. So why should I return to my old life? I will go with Orochimaru, and no one will stop me. Kakuzu, keep the money. Itachi, Sasuke and Sasori, don't come after me. The rest of you can stay away too." She said her final words and walked towards Orochimaru who held out her iPod for her. She took it and placed the buds in her ears.

"Come now, let's go and start a new life for you. Robyn-san." Orochimaru said placing his hand on her back and leading her away from the other ninja with a smirk on his face. Robyn only nodded her head while looking at the ground.

The Akatsuki stood in the clearing, anger violently running through them. Team 7 didn't know jack-shit about what to do or what was wrong with the girl. "Robyn had said that she didn't want to get near him, but what the hell was that? She willingly gave herself over to him." Kisame said looking at Itachi, the weasel always has an answer for everything right?!

Itachi stood there in thought. About ten minutes passed until he had an answer. "She didn't want to go with him because she wanted to cling to life. But after he touched and licked her she gave up. She gave up on life that's why she went with him. As she said: rejected by god and the devil, denied her mother and depressed. Those are the three strongest weapons for anyone to give up on living." Itachi concluded. A frown tugged at his lips.

"Wait. How long have you guys known her?" Kakashi asked looking at Pein.

"A day." The leader said with a nod of his head. "And in one day she has caused a lot of trouble." He finished rubbing his temple. The Akatsuki all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so why do you want to get her back from Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Its called first come, first served." Sasori said with a smirk. "We met her first, so we are the ones who get to keep her."

"That's correct Sasori-san." Itachi said readying his kunai and Sharingan.

Naruto seemed to recall something that she had said earlier. "Didn't that girl, Robyn, say you guys shouldn't go after her?"

"That's true, Naruto. And from how dead her eyes looked I think she was speaking the truth." Kakashi said reaching inside his weapon pouch and retrieving two kunai. "However, she seems like someone who you can't control since you couldn't keep her in one place. So I don't think you should be the ones to take her."

"Do you really think we would just let a girl like her be taken by you? A bunch of criminals?" Sasuke said readying his own kunai.

"Criminals who would kill her?" Naruto said doing the same as Kakashi and Sasuke.

"And would probably defile her or mess with her?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"We don't think so!" The four said together and charged at the Akatsuki.

"Wrong decision kids!" Kisame cackled, the Akatsuki attacked as well.

And so they started fighting. What idiots.

**With Orochimaru and Robyn.**

**I have no life.** Robyn thought miserably as Orochimaru led her through the forest. They didn't speak to each other until...

"You have odd eyes, Robyn-san. Why is that?" Orochimaru asked watching as his base came into sight.

"When I was six, my mom and I had gone shopping at night. When we came out of the shop a group of men had attacked us. One stuck a knife into my right eye and the others surrounded us. My mom shielded me from an attack and gut a knife in her abdomen. I screamed when I saw the blood. When the police arrived minutes later I was covered in blood and without my right eye. My mother had green eyes so the doctors decided to give me one of hers." Robyn explained.

"I see. Did your mother make it?" Orochimaru asked looking sympathetically towards the girl.

"No. She died before the police found us." Robyn's eyes began to sting as tears gathered. "My father didn't even care that she died, nor that I had lost an eye." The first tear fell from her eye. "He only cared that I was now his slave, his sex slave." Robyn screamed in anger and punched the nearest tree with her fist, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Orochimaru looked at the girl with a frown on his face. He saw her sorrows. And now he understood why she came with him. She wanted her life to end. "Robyn-san. I understand what you went through, but you are in my care now and I won't let any of that happen to you ever again." He said when she turned to face him and enveloped her in a caring hug. She accepted his hug, crying on his shoulder. "I will take care of you, no one is going to hurt you ever again." (Orochimaru is being...understanding...what the fuck?) "Let's go inside now, I'll make sure you get the best room." He said with a sincere smile leading Robyn into his base. He lead her down the cold halls to his room. "Sit down, Robyn-san." He said allowing her to sit in his big and comfy single couch.

"Thank you, Orochimaru." Robyn said curling up on the couch and falling asleep right after.

"Sleep tight, Robyn-san." Orochimaru said placing a blanket over her small form and kissing the top of her head. He then left the room to go to his lab, where he found Kabuto working on a poison.

"Orochimaru-sama. You're back. How did it go? Did you capture her?" Kabuto asked bowing towards Orochimaru.

"I have succeeded in getting her, but we won't be experimenting on her." He said walking over to one of the medical tables and running his hand over it. "Instead we will be taking care of her. She is not from this world and also has had a very hard childhood." Kabuto raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are we taking care of her? What?" Kabuto asked confused.

"Sit down and listen." Orochimaru demanded and started telling Kabuto everything he found out about Robyn and her past. Kabuto listened to every word and he felt sorry for the girl, but he also understood why Orochimaru was keeping her. So that the Akatsuki wouldn't make her life worse.

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama. Where is she now?" Kabuto asked standing up along with Orochimaru.

"In my room sleeping. I want you to find her a room and make it nice, also find her some clothes to wear. And the room must have a bathroom attached to it." Orochimaru said leading Kabuto out of the room back to his own.

They entered and Kabuto saw how peaceful she looked sleeping on the couch. "I'll will do so, Orochimaru-sama." He left the room and started thinking about what Orochimaru had told him. **A hard life indeed. And she has lived through all of it. But her will to live is dying. **Kabuto walked down the halls until he found a room with a bathroom and that looked nice. **She is pretty too, even if she sleeps.** He looked around the room to make sure it was suitable for Robyn, finding no problems he left to go buy clothes at the nearest village using a henge. "I look forward to helping Orochimaru-sama in taking care of Robyn." He said softly.

Orochimaru examined the sleeping girl on his couch. She is indeed interesting, and has an interesting past. But something in the way her mood rapidly changes intrigues him. "I will not let her fall into Konoha or Akatsuki hands, they aren't worthy of taking care of her properly." Orochimaru vowed, tucking a stray strand of heir behind Robyn's ear and gently sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "You are in safe hands, Robyn-san." He said running his fingers through her hair.

**With the Akatsuki and Team 7.**

Well the fight ended, but now everyone was tired and in no shape to find Robyn or Orochimaru.

"Robyn-chan~!" Tobi wailed. The others could only nod their heads because they were exhausted.

"Let's go back to the base, we can search for her tomorrow." Pein said standing up from the ground and heading back towards the base. Everyone followed without question. Well all except for Team 7.

"We should rest as well." Kakashi said laying down at the base of a tree. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura followed his actions and within half an hour they were all asleep.

The akastuki arrived back at the base and everyone split up to go to their rooms. After taking a bath, each member clambered into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

A/N: sorry for keeping everyone waiting!

Orochimaru: Its alright.

Kisame: You again!

Boys, boys stop fighting over poor old me. I'm just a girl who had a choc-mint muffin earlier.

Konan: everyone hide! Reader please review then hide!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The nightmare.

A/N: as I promised, here it is!

Read, enjoy and review!

**Orochimaru's pov.**

She looks so peaceful sleeping on the couch. So small. Anyone could just come up and kill her and she would never know until its too late. But I won't let that happen, from what she told me...Robyn has been through so much in her life. She didn't get to enjoy it, not once. So I will give her this opportunity.

Robyn moved a little on the couch but became still once more.

"Don't worry dear, no one is going to hurt you as long as I live." I whispered placing a bit of black hair behind her ear and gently stroking her head. She murmured something in her sleep, but then she started talking a little louder so I could hear what she was saying.

"What do you mean?... How could you do this to me?!... I am your daughter, you can't!... No, stop!... Please, stop!..." I saw tears running down her cheeks and her eyes closed shut, but still she continued. "You are no longer my father... You are no longer my father... Since my mother died you have done nothing but cause me misery..." Her tears didn't stop so I tried to soothe her, but that was a difficult task to complete since she was moving around now. "You bastard! Its not my fault that she's dead!..." The blanket that I had put around her flew of as she started kicking the air and holding her arms out as if she was trying to protect herself from something that is not there.

"Shhhh, Robyn, its alright." I tried soothing her as best as possible but it wasn't working. Robyn started breathing heavily.

"N-no... Stop... I-its not my fault..." Robyn whispered, after she said it she shot up with her eyes open and started crying.

"Robyn." I whispered, she whipped around to stare at me while looked at her worried. "Come here dear. No one is going to hurt you anymore." I said and she clung to me like it was the last time she would see me.

A/N: oh sorry its so short, but my schoolwork is piling up day after day. So I won't be able to update for a while. Gomenesai, I'm sorry.

R&R!


End file.
